docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Home Is Where the Fruit Is
"Home Is Where the Fruit Is" is the second segment of the one-hundred and eighteenth episode of the Disney Junior show Doc McStuffins which premiered on March 2, 2018. Summary A wooden porcupine named Rocky wanders away from home and can't remember her way back! Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Michael Gough as Officer Pete and Rocky's Dad *Jessie Gold as Rocky *Colette Whitaker as Rocky's Mom Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Remember Your Numbers Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Stuffy: It's a great day for police patrolling. Thanks for letting me tag along, Officer Pete. Officer Pete: No problem, Deputy Stuffy. But, uh, what're you doing out there? Stuffy: I'm on lookout. The wind doesn't bug me. swallows bug Ptooey! It's swallowing bugs that bugs me. Officer Pete: Hey, do you see anything worth reporting out there, Stuffy? Stuffy: Well, that depends. Is a crying toy worth reporting? Officer Pete: What? A crying toy? blaring Oh, you better believe it. Point the way, Deputy Stuffy. Stuffy: Over there. Crying toy straight ahead. Stuffy: What's your name? Rocky: Rocky. Stuffy: Well, Rocky, I'm Stuffy, Stuffy the brave dragon. Rocky hyperventilating You're really breathing heavy, so I'm gonna take you to meet my friend Doc, so she can make sure you're okay. Officer Pete: I'm a police officer, and Stuffy here is my deputy, so you can trust us. Stuffy: Then, once Doc gives you a checkup, we can get you home. Rocky: Deputy Stuffy, I'm scared. Stuffy: That's okay. Here. Whenever you're scared, just squeeze my hand, and dragon braveness will shoot out from me to you. B-shzoo! Rocky: Okay. B-shzoo! Chilly: Don't worry. The snowman's got this one. Okay, Rocky, this is my patented snow technique. It'll help you relax and calm down. Imagine you're a tiny snowflake, blowing through the cold, cold breeze. Rocky: Stuffy? Stuffy: Go for it. Rocky: Okay. Chilly: You're dancing in the air. Up so high, you'll never melt. Rocky: I'm a tiny snowflake, dancing in the air. Lambie: It's working, Chilly. Hallie: You're doing it, snowflake. Doc: Rocky, do you remember anything from home? Any familiar sights or sounds you can tell us about? Rocky: Um, well, near my house, there's lots of fruit. Lambie: Fruit? Rocky: Yeah. And my house is a big pineapple. Chilly: A big pineapple? Do you live in a grocery store? I have always wanted to spend the night in the freezer aisle. Doc: Giggles That's probably not it, Chilly. Doc: Wow. So this is Fruity Tooty town. Chilly: This place looks like a great big board game. Officer Pete: Yeah, that's right. Fruity Tooty town is a great big board game. Is this where you live? Rocky: Yeah! Doc: Do you remember which part of town you live in, Rocky? Rocky: No. I just remember that my mom and dad and I play the game every time we come home. If we get to the end of the game, that's where my house is. Rocky: Papa. Mama? Rocky's Mom: Rocky! Rocky: Mama! Papa! Rocky's Mom and Dad: Rocky! Rocky's Dad: We were looking all over for you. Rocky's Mom: We're so glad you're okay. Rocky's Dad: Thank you for finding our daughter, and bringing her home. Rocky's Mom: We're together again. Stuffy: grabs him Huh? Aw, you're not scared again, are you, Rocky? You're home safe. I could-- Rocky: Stuffy Thanks, Deputy Stuffy. Stuffy: Oh, of course. We brave dragons gotta stick together. Should we go play? Rocky: Mama, Papa, can I go, too? Rocky's Mom: Just stay close to Stuffy and Doc. Rocky's Dad: And don't wander off, okay? Rocky: I won't, and I won't get scared, because I have dragon bravery. Stuffy and Rocky: B-shzooooo! Trivia *'Diagnosis': Address-A-No-Go Syndrome *'Toys that debut in this episode': Rocky and her parents *This is the last Season 4 episode. *This is the 20th Season 4 episode in production order. *Stuffy wore his deputy badge throughout the episode. *This is the last episode to use the Season 2-4 animated design. *This is the last time an episode's title was seen at the beginning. Gallery Home is Where the Fruit Is 001.jpg Home is Where the Fruit Is 002.jpg Home is Where the Fruit Is 003.jpg Home is Where the Fruit Is 004.jpg Home is Where the Fruit Is 005.jpg stuffy and rocky.jpg Home is Where the Fruit Is 006.jpg Home is Where the Fruit Is 007.jpg Home is Where the Fruit Is 008.jpg Home is Where the Fruit Is 009.jpg Home is Where the Fruit Is 010.jpg Home is Where the Fruit Is 011.jpg Home is Where the Fruit Is 012.jpg Home is Where the Fruit Is 013.jpg Home is Where the Fruit Is 014.jpg Home is Where the Fruit Is 015.jpg Home is Where the Fruit Is 016.jpg Home is Where the Fruit Is 017.jpg Home is Where the Fruit Is 018.jpg Home is Where the Fruit Is 019.jpg Home is Where the Fruit Is 020.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung